Dawn Of The Clans
by Rainstripe300
Summary: This is my version, about how the clans started. Four cats have a dream leading them to a weird forest. Will they follow in Starclan's paws, or will the dangers of the forest kill them all.
1. prologue

**prologue**

Thunder awoke to an unfamiliar, starry forest. He tasted the air, but smelt nothing. He lodged for the familiar maple scent, but there was none. _Where am I? _He wondered. Thunder's ginger fur bristled, as he sensed a cat.

"Welcome Thunder." A fur-less tom purred.

Thunder curled his lip, and bared his teeth at the cat. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" He hissed. The pelt-lacking tom, just flicked his naked tail toward a starry pond.

The cat sat down in front of the pond. "Many know me as Rock."

Thunder dipped his head at Rock, "Why am I here?"

"Look in the pond, young one," Rock ordered, "What do you see?"

Thunder looked into the pond confused, "I see myself, a ginger tom" He replied, Rock purr with amusement, as if he said the most mouse-brain comment ever said.

Rock gently place a pebble in the water, causing it to ripple. Suddenly three more cat appeared, next to Thunder's reflection. One was a black she-cat, the other was a silver-gray tom, and the last was a small brown she-cat. Thunder gasped, and bounced away from the pond.

He started to panic, "H-How D-D-Did it do T-That!" He trembled, Rock remained silent. His eyes were closed, and his nose was barely pointed up. _I need to get out of here. _Thunder told himself,_ Rock made those cats appear in the water,_ he quickly scanned the area.

There was nothing but a starry forest. Thunder stumbled up to Rock, he opened one eye."Touch noses with the pond." He ordered, in a less cheerful way. Thunder obeyed, a young she-cat's voice ringed in his ears.

_Four with join, but separate. They will fight, but love. Follow your heart, and find your family._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

Thunder gasped for air, as he surged awake. Deeply breathing he noticed his brother, Fox, and his mate, Drizzle, curled up together in a gray, ginger fur-ball mess. Thunder quietly poked his head out of the underground den, he was delighted to scent the maple trees, that towered over.

He peered over to the prey the three of them caught the other day. _Not much left, maybe I should hunt when they wake up._ Thunder wondered to himself. He relaxed, and thought about his dream. _Four with join, but separate. They will fight, but love. Follow your heart, and find your family. What does that mean? I have my family here, who else would I find?_ He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Fox, and Drizzle woke up.

"Thunder, are you ok?" Drizzle ask worried

He snapped back into reality, and his dark fur burned with embarrassment, "Yeah, I'm fine" He gave his chest a couple licks, and groomed the rest of his body. "We should hunt, before I tell you two something."

Fox looked puzzled, but agreed. Drizzle shuffled her gray paws on the sandy ground, but followed the ginger toms out of the den. The fresh air made Thunder's fur bristled, the breeze felt...colder.

The sun was high in the sky, when the cats reach their normal hunting grounds. Fox went into a hunter's crouch, he stalked a small fluffy mouse. It was eating a nut under a larger oak tree. Fox's white tail tip, hovered above the ground perfectly, he leaped killing the rodent with one blow from his paw.

"Great catch!" Thunder purred, as Fox buried the mouse.

Fox quickly lick the blood out of his paws, "Thanks"

Drizzle padded through some ferns, and a few birds on the ground, flew toward a high branch. She scampered up the bark of the tree, she quietly crouch on the branch. The gray she-cat pounced onto a sparrow, it let out a horrible scream as Drizzle's claws snapped its neck. She placed it next to Fox's mouse, the ginger cat laid in sun, letting the heat seep into his fur.

Thunder let out a low growl, he was jealous of their prey. He scented the air for any prey. "Rabbit." He excitedly whispered to himself. He follow the prey, carefully placing each paw. He hid behinds some brambles, the rabbit was sitting in a small open area. With a yowl, he launched himself toward the animal, it perked up, and twitch it nose, before it dashed off into the trees. Thunder bolted after, with each bound he got closer to his prey.

It let out a squeak, as Thunder nipped its hind legs, causing it to stumble, losing speed. He leaped onto the animal, it kicked wildly to escape from Thunder's massive paws. He sliced its neck, the rabbit stay motionless on the forest floor. Thunder sat in front of his kill, panting. He sprang up, and headed toward Drizzle and Fox.

The two cats sat up when Thunder return, their eyes filled with wonder."How did you caught a rabbit?" Fox question, before picking up his mouse.

"It was hard, but you have to knock it off-balance." He panted, "I'll never do that again."

Drizzle purred, "You looked exhausted." Thunder nodded. The three cats headed toward their underground den. The massive trees blocked most of the sunlight, Thunder loved the smell oak trees and maple trees made when the sun hit the leaves. When they reached the den, Thunder froze at the entrance. _I have to tell them my dream._ He stumbled into the den, he sat in front of Drizzle, and Fox.

His ginger tail brushed the ground before he spoke."Last night I had a dream" Thunder began, Drizzle and Fox listened closely as Thunder told his dream.

Drizzle looked shocked at her paws, "So we have to leave." She summed

Thunder sadly nodded, but Fox rose to his paws."What if it was just a dream, what if we do try to find this forest. We could get killed!"

His mate nodded in agreement,"We could try, but if there is really a forest that needs Thunder, we should support him."

A warm feeling came over him,_ If Drizzle comes, Fox is sure to come. _Fox nodded his head, "I'll come, but we better leave in the morning." Everyone agreed, and ate, before curling into their nest.

The chilly air, made Thunder arise from his slumber, Drizzle was already awake. She was pushing a half eaten mouse around. Her icy blue eyes gave Thunder a gaze, before she woke up Fox. He whispered something into her gray ears. She nodded and licked his head. Thunder finished his rabbit, and Fox ate the other half of Drizzle's mouse.

"Kinda cold," Thunder commented, to break the silence. Drizzle just nodded her head, and Fox mumbled under his breath.

When everyone was full of prey, and groomed they headed out to find the forest. Thunder lead, every once in a while he would close his eyes, and listen to Rock's instructions.

Fox was kicking a small pebble, and Drizzle laid against his shoulder, they didn't seem so happy to leave their home. The smell of prey warmed the air, but no one was in the mood for hunting.

* * *

"Are we there yet? We've walked for moons." Fox complained, "The sun is almost gone. We should find a den to sleep in."

Thunder scolded his brother, "No we're almost there, I can feel it." Fox groaned, and Drizzle just purred with amusement. Thunder lead the group into a pine tree forest, _Rock said pass the pines, and you will meet them at four rocks._ He thought about the message, _we should be close._ He guessed, Drizzle shrieked in shock, Thunder spun around, just to see that Drizzle just stepped a puddle.

"I hate water!"

Fox laughed, and scampered away from his wet mate. He ran ahead, but quickly stopped in his tracks. "you've got to see this."

Thunder bolted over, with Drizzle following. Fox flicked his tail toward four boulders near a lake. Thunder almost tripped in excitement, "That's it we need to go there" The three cats ran toward the rocks, their eyes glistened with excitement.

The rocks where meet, with in a few moments. They panted, and looked around amazed, just then a black she-cat emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Any guesses on who it is?**

**I felt it was kinda rushed at some parts, but how boring would it be the explained the short journey. I want to write about the juicy clan part.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	3. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

The she-cat launched herself at Thunder, with a screaming yowl. He was too shocked to react, but the cat pinned him by the chest. "Who are you?" She questioned, her messy black fur bristled. _She's from the pond. _Thunder instantly recognized her.

Stilled pinned down, he turned his head to Fox and Drizzle, "Don't attack." He rasped, "I know her." Fox nodded his head, and stepped in front of Drizzle, ready to attack at any moment.

She pushed harder on Thunder's chest, "You don't know me!" She hissed, Thunder quickly tried to escape from her grip with his legs, but the position of her body was unreachable with his limbs. She lowered herself to Thunder. "Who are you?"

He gasped for air, and smirked, "Rock wouldn't be happy I died." She looked shocked, and mouth the word, 'Rock'. Thunder grinned, and she gazed at him.

"You're from the pond." She meowed, and released him from her death grip. Thunder cough for air, and nodded.

Fox ran toward his brother with concern, he bared his teeth at her. "You could have killed him!"

She ignored his comment, and padded up to Thunder, "You brought company, great." She mewed sarcastically, and flicked her long black tail toward the coughing Thunder. "I'm Shadow, and I'm not afraid to kill."

Drizzle starred scared, and bolted toward her mate. Fox comforted Drizzle, Thunder stepped closer to Shadow, " I'm Thunder, and this is Fox and Drizzle."

She nodded her head, and looked up at the shinning moon. "There's two other cats." Shadow told. "Hope they don't bring company." She hissed under her breath.

Drizzle trembled to her paws, her eyes glowed with fright, "Why do you hate other cats?"

Shadow stared, her green eyes looked emotionless, but their was extreme pain in them. "I don't have to tell you!" She snapped, "I don't even know you loners! As far as i'm concern your all my enemy." She crept away into the shadow of one of the rocks. Her fur seemed to disappear in the darkness. All that was visible were her leafy eyes.

Thunder turned toward his friends, "Go collect some moss for nest; I'll talk to Shadow." They nodded, and scampered away for moss. He slowly approached her, her eyes narrowed as he came closer. "I just want to talk."

One of her paws stepped out of darkness, her long clean claws shimmered in the moon light, "About what?"

He flinched at the claws, "If we're in a prophecy we should try to know each other." He tried to sound as friendly as possible.

Shadow stared for a moment, "I'll start," She ordered, "When I was young I lived in the pine forest, with my brother Stone, and my mother Ghost." Thunder sat, as she continued, "One day, a group of foxes attacked us. My mother was very clever, and hid us, but one of the foxes found Stone. My mother saved me and herself, but one of her black ears where cut off. We ran as far away as possible, but the death didn't end there." Thunder dropped his ears, but before he could say anything she continued.

"When we thought we were safe, a group of rogues killed Ghost, I just laid helpless as my mother's life was taking away. She never deserved to die!" She snapped, tears flooded out of her eyes. "I joined the rogues, to learn how to fight, so I could plain revenge on them. When I was experience I killed them all. Not one of their lives were spared. Now all I can do is dread the death of my family, and promise to Ghost and Stone, I'll never run from a fight."

Tears ran from her eyes, she turned away from Thunder to hide the tears, "Leave me alone!" She snapped. Thunder started to walked away, he sat near the opposite rock. Drizzle and Fox came back, with moss.

Drizzle turned her head toward the rock Shadow was sleeping in. "Is she still there, she's like a ghost." Thunder flinched in concern, Ghos_t was her mother's name._ A small whimper came from Shadow's directed, "Is she ok?"

Thunder quickly came up with an excuse, "Yeah, just a bit grumpy, maybe we should get some sleep."

Fox perched, and tucked his tail under his legs, "I'll take first watch, after all we're in the open, and I don't trust Shadow." Thunder remained silence,_ if they knew, all the deaths she went through they wouldn't judge her. _Thunder curled in is nest, thinking about his family.

"Thunder," Shadow hissed, he slowly opened his eyes, he looked around for his cave-den, but he looked up at Shadow. "Hurry up mouse-brain." She cursed, he pulled himself, and flicked off tiny pieces of moss stuck in his ginger fur. Shadow rolled her eyes, "You look beautiful," She meowed sarcastically, "We need to hunt, but make sure you don't break a claw." She teased.

Thunder playfully bristled his fur, "I want to make myself look good." She gasped at the comment, and swatted his head.

"You never say that to a she-cat."

She watch bored, as Thunder groomed his fur, _she's acting like her back round doesn't affect her._ He told himself. When he finished, Shadow pounced up, and pushed him aside. "You're following me." Thunder obeyed the matted cat. He quickly glanced at his sleeping family, _they must have been up all night._ He concluded. She led them to the piney forest Thunder arrived through, she lowered herself into a crouch. Thunder scent the air for the prey being stalked, and scented a vole. He crouched not to scare the animal.

With a massive leaped, the vole was crushed under her paws, she quickly gulped it down. Thunder quickly followed and scent the air for the next prey, there was a faint smell of squirrel, but they followed the scent to an old pine tree, Thunder smelled the air, for the squirrel. There was another smell too, it was a cat scent.

Shadow looked as if she smelled the cats too, he crawled over to Shadow, "No blood shall be spilled today."

She let out a snort, "Your not the boss, you can't tell me what to do."

His fur prickled with anger, "We need to find the two other cats, if they attack you can defend yourself." She nodded her head, and the two cats sneaked on the side of the trees. He noticed two scrawny she-cats, they had flea-bitten paws, and blood stained fur. The smaller one was light brown, while the other had cream-colored fur with black stripes. Shadow flicked her tail at the brown cat to show that cat was from the pond, he nodded his head. Thunder closed his eyes to hear Rock, but he didn't answer.

Thunder tried to think of a way to approach the she-cats, he quickly decided, and slid out of the bushes.

"You must be looking for Rock."

* * *

**Any guesses this time? LOL**

**I tried to make Shadow aggressive, but with her tragic back story, it was kinda hard, Review what you think.**

**congratulations to all of you that guess Shadow, and as I was writing this I thought about ShadowXThunder, BECAUSE Thunder is the only cat that knows who Shadow is, and Shadow warmed up to him faster, theirs kit would be like Squirrleflight LOL.**

**And big thanks to comedymaster333 for editing tips.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
